


Prompt and Circumstance

by wayhaughtearper



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Supergirl, F/F, Sanvers never broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtearper/pseuds/wayhaughtearper
Summary: Writing prompts on tumblr that I thought I’d tryOne shots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May reference events and characters from my other two Sanvers stories.
> 
> This has been sitting in my drafts

“Don’t say that… not you”

The DEO medical wing was in complete chaos. No one had envisioned that this particular scene could ever play out in front of them. Supergirl had been wheeled in from the scene bloodied and battered just a few minutes ago. If she had been human she would have been pronounced dead on arrival. Dr. Hamilton and the medical team had rushed to stabilize Kara. Alex was prohibited from assisting so here she was pacing outside the glass watching helplessly as the head doctor and her team worked to save the Kryptonian. Eliza was on her way, Kal-El was picking her up from Midvale. J’onn and Winn were trying to find the creature responsible for the act of sheer violence upon Supergirl in this way. James was on the ground as Guardian helping in the search.

Lena who had been a witness to the act of cowardice by the alien creature was on her way to join in the vigil at the DEO. Kara and Lena were on their third date when disaster struck.

Maggie was one of the first responders at the scene along with the other members of the NCPD Science Division and saw first hand the devastation that was thrust upon her sister in laws body. She desperately wanted to be by her wife’s side but she had a job to do as Captain of the division to assure the citizens of National City that they were safe. 

The creature ran off as soon as it pummeled Kara into a kreator in the ground.

“Why aren’t you in there with her Alex?” a desperate for answers Lena Luthor asked as she appeared at the agents side.

Alex was slow to react so Lena grabbed at her arm. When Maggie finally entered the DEO, she saw the pair, who seemed to be in a heated discussion over the care of the superhero.

“Dr. Hamilton has blocked me from entering the room until they get Kara stabilized, I don’t even think that Mom is going to be given access” Alex could be heard as she stared into the room that stood in her way from helping her sister.

“Hey, Lena what’s going on? Why are you yelling at my wife” Maggie coming up to them looked to the raven haired woman, wanting to know what was happening.

Maggie was at Alex’s side, holding onto her wife from the side.

“Baby, I’m here, look at me” the police captain implored.

“I wanted to know why Alex wasn’t in the room making sure her sister was going to be alright” Lena growled.

Alex turned around quickly to address her sisters girlfriend 

“Don’t say that! Not you.”


	2. Prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt 2
> 
> Very short drabble

Prompt 2  
“I know it’s 3 in the morning but I can’t find my cat”

Everything was quiet in the apartment. Maggie had finally fallen asleep after a restless few nights. Alex sleeping soundly next to her. The couple had a stressful few days at their respective jobs for Maggie especially. She had trouble sleeping after coming upon a brutal crime scene involving children. It took her a bit to get the images out of her head. 

All of a sudden noises were coming from the apartment’s living area. Alex shot out of bed out of instinct and picked up the bat sitting near the bathroom. James had left it a while ago after a day spent in the park playing baseball. Luckily Maggie did not stir, Alex did not want her wife waking up after the week she had. 

The noises became louder as Alex approached the living area of the open plan apartment and for once she was thankful there were no doors separating the different areas of the apartment. 

Carefully she flipped the light switch to see her sister dressed as Supergirl searching for something in the cupboards of the kitchen.

Kara was so engrossed in her search that she did not detect her sisters presence behind her. 

“What in RAO are you doing Kara? Alex demanded irritability showing in her voice.

Uncharacteristically Kara startled at the question, stumbling to turn around to acknowledge her older sister.

“Shhh, you’ll wake Maggie” Kara slurred.

Supergirl was drunk.

“Why are you in my kitchen and intoxicated at that?” Alex asked astonished at the behavior of her sister.

Dead serious Kara answered.

“I know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat”


End file.
